Without Her He Was Nothing
by SiriusMarleneXWolverineRogue
Summary: He was never going to leave her for as long as he lived, unless she ordered him away which he prayed she never would do because without her he was nothing.


_**Okay, so this is my second Logan/Marie one shot :) hope you all like it! I wrote this at 1 in the morning when it suddenly came to me :) Just like I did with the other one :) Creative juices apparently come to me when I'm about to fall asleep! :L**_

* * *

**Without Her He Was Nothing**

Logan grins at the figure of the woman that he picked up from the side of the road all of those years ago. It's amazing to think that she had grown into a beautiful, amazing woman that loved him for who he was and didn't think of him a monster like so many others had. She loved him for who he was and in turn he loved her more than anything in the world.

They had been on the road travelling for a while now, just the two of them, moving from this place to the next. Never worrying about where they will go next as long as they are together because that is all that they will ever need.

When Marie's mutation had come back it had come back with a vengeance at being sent away in the first place. But this time she was able to use every person's mutation that she had ever touched. She had Bobby's ice, John's fire, Magneto's metal ability, she could fly, she could shape shift from Mystique, she could phase from Kitty and she had Jubilee's firework power too. One of the most important abilities she had been able to keep was Jean's, one of the only ones which had not been an accident. Jean had made her angry when Logan went away, instantly telling her that he wasn't coming back and that he was fucking some random tramp each night. Marie new that this wasn't true but it still angered her that Jean had a constant need to try to hurt Marie just because Logan hadn't wanted her. Because of this Marie's hadn't been able to control herself and punched Jean in the face forgetting that she did not have her gloves on and indirectly taking Jean's powers. Because of this, with a little help from the Professor, Marie was able to finally control her powers and because of that, she was able to touch Logan when he came back.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey baby." The soft noise of Logan's words had woken Marie from her slumber.

"You're home." She whispered her eyes lovingly looking over him whilst blinking to try to make sure that he was really there, her Logan.

"I'm home baby, and I'm never leaving you again. It hurt too much to be away from you." He whispered laying his head on her chest which was covered with her duvet.

"I know what you mean." She smiled sitting up slowly so to tell him she wanted to get up. She slowly got out of bed and stood in front of him. Logan couldn't help but gaze at her attire in wondrous lust; she was in nothing but a tank top and short shorts. He knew it was summer but even Marie never went to sleep without making sure she was fully covered. He knew this as he had got shouted at many times for getting into bed with her when she was asleep for fear that she could of hurt him, which was almost impossible with the amount of skin she had covered up anyway.

"Marie? What's going on?" He asked clearly confused, trying his best not to let his gaze wonder down her bare shapely legs.

"Ah' can control it sugar." She grinned at him, her accent coming on thick and heavy.

"What?" he whispered disbelievingly, sure that he had heard her wrong. That his mind was playing awful tricks on him.

"My power sugar, I can control it. Long story about hitting Jean and getting her powers and then controlling it, but yeah I did it baby."

"You can touch?" He whispered, missing the part about Jean completely, his entire being focused on Marie and Marie alone.

"I can touch my love."

"Oh my god." Were the last words which Logan said before he pounced on her, his lips smashing onto hers and kissing her so passionately that Marie almost felt that she would pass of from the feelings that she was experiencing.

Logan pulled back and rested his head against her marvelling in the feel of her skin against his. Never would he take this for granted, being able to have Marie so close to him. Ever.

"I love you." He whispered oh so quietly.

"I love you too, sugar, always."

_**End of flashback. **_

And the most important mutation that she had gained? Logan's. It was his ability to heal that made it her most important mutation. Without it they may not be together to this day. Without it, he wouldn't have been able to save her that day on top of the statue of liberty. And without it they wouldn't be able to be together forever. Because that's the amazing thing about having Logan's mutation she hadn't aged a day over 24, which meant that she would never get old and die. This meant that she would be with Logan forever. Something which Logan is still trying to wrap his head around. He was so sure that he would wake up one day and this would all just be a dream, that he wouldn't have his beautiful Marie next to him every day and that she wouldn't be with him forever. Until the day that he would finally die.

"You're staring again." Marie whispered from her spot next to him in the camper.

"Can't help it baby. You're beautiful." At this Marie blushed in the darkness, snuggling in closer to him.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" She asked him yawning and stretching slightly.

"Wherever you wanna go darlin'. Doesn't matter to me as long as we are together."

"You always say that." She grinned at him.

"It's because it is true." He grinned back pulling her closer to him. Inhaling her intoxicating scent.

"I know."

"Canada then." She whispered, the beat of his heart lulling her back to sleep.

"Canada it is then baby. It will be a long drive." He warned her.

"That's fine by me. I will be with you."

She would be with him and he silent vowed to make sure that they would always be together because they had been given the gift to be able to touch and love each other and he defiantly wasn't going to give up on that. That beautiful, amazing feeling that he had every time he touched her or kissed her or made love to her. He was never going to leave her for as long as he lived, unless she ordered him away which he prayed she never would do because without her he was nothing.

* * *

_**Hope you all liked it! :D Don't forget to review :D**_


End file.
